


Daughter of Wixen

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sex Changes, Bigotry, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, Polyamory, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Racebending, Trans, Triads, permanent hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daughter of Wixen and blessed by Kin, champion of the Light, born near the death of fire times, shall rise as her true self and free the trapped...the vixen, the lion, the eagle, the owl, and the cobra will join her forces and rule...allied with the mare, the cheetah, the panther, and the dove to end the imprisonment...daughter of the Wixen and blessed by the Kin, champion of the Light, born near the death of the fire times, will rise as her true self and free the trapped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story features a poc, queer/trans, neurodivergent, disabled cast. Expect very few—to none—white, cishet, neurotypical, able-bodied characters because that combination is a lot more rare than you'd expect. If you're unfamiliar with a term, shoot me a message! As a polyamorous, aromantic, and grey-pan-asexual demifemme, you better believe I know the terminology. Enjoy the epic, because I'm sure as hell loving to write it! (PS, I have no beta. If anyone is willing to become one, hit me up. I'd love some help). Also, sorry for any Americanisms, I live in California. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Sexuality and gender identity differs from person to person, and any descriptions, explanations or views shared by the characters within this story are strictly their own.

Harry gnawed her lower lip as she stared at the ground. "I don't know if I can do it, Jean," she said. Jean slid xyr fingers under Harry's chin and tilted her face up just a bit so she was looking into xyr reddish-brown eyes.

"Henrietta Jamie Potter, you are a beautiful _woman_ who has dealt with far more shit than you deserved," xe snapped. "You have gotten this far and dealt with this much. You can deal with one more year of Hogwarts and coming out to the Wixen World, I know you want to."

Bright green eyes narrowed and Harry nodded. "You're right," she said. "How are you so smart, Granger?"

Jean beamed at her. "I've just naturally brilliant, Potter," xe said. Harry rolled her eyes before latching onto xem.

"You know I love you, right big sibster?" Jean smiled down at her and hugged her back.

"Of course I know you love me, brat; I love you too. I also know that the fact that you have combined the words sibling and sister in a way to describe what I am to you is lame but adorable," xe said, sounding fond. Harry flushed a light pink and her smile grew, her cheeks dimpling in a way that made Jean want to coo.

Xe glanced at xyr watch and sighed. "It's ten, sweetie. We should go."

Harry tugged herself away, pouting as she blew a chunk of hair out of her face. "Whatever, let's go," she grumbled.

Jean chuckled at her and rolled xyr eyes. "We're going to be dealing with some shit when we get on the train," xe said, a little hesitant. "The Wixen World is expecting 'The Boy-Who-Lived', not for you to be transgender. From what I know from The Sanctuary, nonbinary and transgender wixen are actually fairly common as magic is very fluid and that tends to leak into a person's identity, which is why it's not uncommon for us to be queer either. However first generation wixen were raised by mundanes and tend to bring their prejudices into the magical world. Pureblood wixen tend to be lacking in homophobia, transphobia, sexism, and racism; of course they make up for it with blood purism, bigotry against non-human creatures, and ableism," xe rolled xyr eyes. "Basically, what I'm saying is: be careful, 'Ry."

Harry released a shrill, nervous chuckle. "Wow Jean, info-dump me, why don't you? I know how wixen feel, I'll be careful."

Jean smiled at her before waving xyr wand over their trunks, shrinking them so they could stick them in their pockets. "Okay, let's go."

~

After arriving at the train station, they managed to sneak onto the train and into a compartment without anybody noticing them. Jean cast a couple of spells that warded it so only Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna could get in.

Xe collapsed on the seat, xyr head landing on Harry's lap. "I'm going to take a nap," xe mumbled into her legs.

Harry smiled fondly as she stared down at xem. "You got it Jee."

Within moments, Ron and Ginny had invaded the compartment as well. Ginny beamed at her before sitting on the across from Harry, Ron sitting next to her. "Hey, Har. Everything good so far?" Harry snorted as she lounged back.

"Yeah. Jee and I managed to miss the loving masses, thank Circe."

Ron laughed as he crossed his legs. "Yeah, Gin and I tried to do the same. Though we did see Malfoy; she was suspiciously quiet." Ginny rolled her eyes in Harry's direction, who muffled a giggle.

Ginny turned to Ron and, crossing her arms, said, "Shut it, Ronald. It's not Malfoy's fault any of this happened, she tried near the end. Malfoy Sr., the real asshole here, is in Azkaban and we're safe." Harry scowled at this.

"I still hate the use of dementors in a prison. It hasn't stopped, like, any break-outs and it's basically torture!"

Jean patted her on the leg. "I know, 'Ry," she agreed. "Once we graduate, we'll work to make it better."

Right then, Luna and Neville entered just as the train started moving. "Hey guys," Neville said, sitting down and allowing Luna to plop onto his lap.

Luna beamed at them, especially Harry. "Hello Har-Bear!" they chirped.

Harry chucked as she ran her fingers through Jean's bushy coils of chestnut hair. "Hey Lulu. How are you?"

"I am quite excellent, thank you, Har-Bear," they said. Behind them, Neville was chuckling and next to them, Ron was shaking his head in exasperation while Ginny hid her giggles behind her hand.

Inwardly, Harry was pleased that everybody was acting so care-free. It had been a hard summer for them all, with Fred, Augusta, Xenophilius, and everyone else all dead. It had been hard to work through their grief, but together, they had fought through it and her, Jean, and Luna had all realized and/or came out as trans (both binary and enby) to their best friends, which had helped a lot. It was...relieving to see them acting like children.

Harry knew that when she, Jean, Ron, and Neville went to sleep that night (along with all the other eighth years) in the Room of Requirement, there would be screaming and night terrors as their year fought through the PTSD Jean had said they all probably possessed, but right at that moment? Harry was just happy to be with her friends.


	2. The Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes some things, does some retrospection, and the Six may get a new ally or a new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect all of the updates to be this fast, I'm just really into this idea right now. This chapter is kind of where the plot starts, though it'll all pick up in the next one. 
> 
> [~]: Telepathic communication  
> /~/: Parseltongue

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful, as was the carriage ride to Hogwarts. Arriving at Hogwarts became significantly less so. As they entered the castle, Harry reached out and as ivory fingertips lightly stroked the wall of the first home many knew, she was unable to stop some of her magic from entering the stone.

She gasped as she felt something inside of her head sigh in relief. _[Finally, awake again]_ she heard. She tripped over her own feet.

_[What?!]_

An androgynous voice answered her. _[After the feast, go to the Chamber]_ it whispered. _[Bring your friends, if you would like]._

Harry frowned as Jean caught her arm, stopping her from falling. "You okay, 'Ry?" xe asked. "You've been much more graceful than this since your transition started."

Harry shook her head. "I...uh...I'm fine, let's go to the feast," she said, somewhat distracted. Her friends sent her worried looks which she shook off after a minute with a flip of her hair. "I really am fine. We'll talk after dinner, okay?"

Holding back frowns, they all nodded at her. They entered the Great Hall and, after kissing Neville on the cheek and pulling Harry into a quick hug, Luna split from them to go to the Ravenclaw table.

As they sat down, Jean whispered in Harry's ear, "Who do you recognize as an eighth year?" Harry sent a discerning glance through the Hall.

"You're the only first-gen wix here other than Dean," she said. "As you can see all the Gryffs in our group stayed other than Parvati—her sister is gone as well. Lavender's still at St. Mungo's, so she's gone too. Hufflepuff-wise, only Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan, Megan Jones, and Daniel Wood stayed. Morag McDougal, Su Li, Anthony Goldstein, Genevieve Blackthorn, and Maya Valdez are still here for the 'Claws and Blaise Zabini, Carina Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, and Lily Moon are the Slytherins."

Jean grimaced, xyr eyes flitting around in empty air as xe attempted to calculate something in xyr head. "That's approximately...one-hundred and thirteen kids who didn't return for their eighth year," xe said.

Seemingly as one, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny winced. "That's...not good," Ginny said.

Harry nodded before adding, "I agree, but guys—last year was bad enough for us. Nobody outside of the DA was really ready for what happened, and even they weren't completely prepared. Plus, I'd say only a fourth of our year was in the DA and only about an eighth of the kids who weren't DA had parents who supported Voldemort. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that more than seventy-five percent of our year is probably traumatized right now."

Without looking up, Jean muttered, "About eighty-two point five percent." Harry nodded, looking a little forceful.

"What xe said."

"Hey Harry, how was vacation?" Dean Thomas interrupted. Harry smiled at him; it was only a little strained.

"Pretty good. I started transition, which was great, but difficult," she said, testing him.

He smiled broadly at her. "I did notice that," he joked. "Congrats on figuring yourself out." He nodded at Jean. "Hey, sibster, how's it going?"

Xe looked at him, an expression of exasperation and irritation clear on xyr face. "I am not your sibster, Dean," xe said. "But I've been well. Thank you for asking. And you?"

Harry stifled a giggle. If she knew Jean (and she did), she knew exactly what was xyr problem with being called Dean's sibster, even though xe only shook xyr head when Harry used the same term. While Jean was fond of Dean, xe disliked informality and familiarity from people xe didn't perceive xemself as close to. Even more than that, xe had never enjoyed the idea of being grouped in with people xe didn't know because of the inconsequential color of xyr skin. Really, in this case, the only thing Dean had going for him was that he used a gender-neutral term.

"My break was...pretty great, actually," he said, ignoring Jean's reprimand completely. "Mum let me take some arts classes and I really stepped up." Next to Ron, Ginny grinned at him.

"Dean, that's great!" she exclaimed.

He smiled back at her, though it seemed a touch tense. "Thanks Gin," he said. Suddenly, he tilted his head as he turned back to Harry. "By the by, Harry, you coming to The Sanctuary?" Harry tilted her head to the side before nodding.

"Sure."

His smile grew more genuine. "Good, I'm looking forward to see you there. Jean's showing you?"

"Yep,"Harry said. Dean nodded at her before turning back to Seamus, whispering something in his ear. Harry sent Ginny a sympathetic look when she saw the dejected expression on her face. Ginny had broken up with Dean two years ago, and while she didn't want to resume that relationship, she missed their friendship. Harry knew that she desired to be in a relationship with Luna and Neville more than anything, but wasn't ready to admit it.

Distracting her from her thoughts, Headmistress McGonagall stood up then. "Hello, Hogwarts students," she said. "To all of you, I say welcome back. Professor Flitwick will be bringing the first years in now." Right then, the doors opened and tiny Professor Flitwick led the eleven year-olds in.

Harry looked over them and noted that it was a far smaller group than normal, maybe seventy kids. Another fact (one that disturbed her), was that less than half of them weren't white and, after feeling them out with her magic, she could feel that most of them weren't purebloods and none of them were magical beings other than wixen.

She had a feeling that all of the purebloods were probably from Light families, as well. Because of the recent persecution of Dark families (and Grey families _and_ magical beings, which irritated her because plenty of them had been fully neutral during the war), most of them had decided to send their children to schools that weren't Hogwarts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were both far more lenient on the Dark Arts and Beaxbatons was very accepting of magical races other than wixen. Andromeda had warned her this would happen. Families that didn't live on the Island would start sending their children to schools on the mainland, and families that weren't European would return to their ancestral homes and send their children to schools that would be accepting of their cultures—something Hogwarts had stopped being. She growled to herself, shaking her head when Jean sent her a quizzical look. "I'll tell you later," she promised.

Xe nodded at her and returned xyr attention to the first years. Harry watched the sorting with narrowed eyes, quietly clapping when each child was Sorted. She noted that the vast majority had gone to either Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, with only ten kids in Ravenclaw and a scant three in Slytherin.

After everyone was sitting down, McGonagall stood back up. "To new students, I welcome you to Hogwarts. I am pleased that you all decided to come here and wish you luck in any and all ventures you attempt.

"For returning eighth years, as there are so few of you and you are all adults, you will not be separated by House or gender and will all take residence in the Room of Requirement. Enjoy your feast!" She clapped and food appeared on the serving dishes.

Harry served herself and began to retrospect as she ate her food. Only twenty-seven people in their year had stayed; no Dark pureblood families had first years coming in; almost no magical beings had come back; Light, Grey, and first-generation wixen kept sending Dark wixen nasty looks. None of this said anything good about the society or the culture she lived in. She sighed, absent-mindedly blowing a chunk of her hair out of her face. She would have to do something about this, because while she'd already done quite a bit to stymie blood purism from being shown too obviously, bigotry against non-wixen and ableism were still rampant, as was blatant nastiness to Dark beings. And she couldn't let that be, she wasn't sure why, but she couldn't.

She continued to eat and think, vaguely communicating with her friends via grunting and nodding, for the rest of the meal. She barely noticed Luna rejoining them. When McGonagall got their attention again, telling them to go to their dorms ad the eighth years to meet Flitwick in his rooms tomorrow at six, Harry listened and then grabbed her friends' attention. She waved her hand to cast a quick muffliato and turned to them, her expression solid.

"This is going to sound barmy, but we need to go to the Chamber. A voice I feel like I should trust told me to."

Jean sent her a worried look. "You sure that's a good idea, 'Ry?" xe asked. Harry ran a hand through her hair and shook her head.

"No, I don't," she admitted. "But we're some of the best trained students at this school and fairly powerful between the six of us, the Ministry Six as the DA called us, we can at least hold someone off."

From where they were perched on Neville's lap, Luna nodded. "Har-Bear is right," they said, their eyes wider than normal. "Besides disembodied voices are the best kind of voices."

Jean grimaced before nodding. "Fine, I'll come." Ron started grumbling, but he nodded too (well as much as he could with his head buried in Jean's shoulders). Ginny shrugged and Neville made a face before verbally agreeing. "Let's go."

~

They decided Ron would be the one to open the Chamber, because while Harry and Ginny both could, he had the least traumatizing memories of the place. _/Open/_ he hissed.

Harry and Ginny flinched before sighing as the sink slid to the side. Harry screwed up her face before deciding she might as well try. _/Steps/_

The slide instantaneously became stairs and Harry sent the group a weak smile before they all began to go down them. It took a while, but when they reached the bottom Harry thought out _[We're here]._

 _[Hello, my dears. I am Hogwarts]_ a voice said in their minds all at once. Their heads all snapped to the same spot and they saw an imposing, previously non-existent statue of a woman standing before them; suddenly, its lips tilted upwards into a facsimile of a smile. _[It is a pleasure to meet you]._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you all enjoyed! Shoot any questions my way and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.

**Author's Note:**

> Enby: Shortened version of the word nonbinary. 
> 
> Wixen: Plural of a gender-neutral word coined to use instead of witch/wizard—wix.


End file.
